(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single-button support mechanism for an electronic device that employs a single push button to control the opening of an upper portion from a main body at a desired angle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices such as a scanner, a printer, a copier and the like are widely used nowadays. Each of those electronic devices usually includes an upper portion resting upon a main body for shielding internal delicate mechanisms away from any external contamination, in which the upper portion has to be openable for further repairs and maintenance of the internal mechanisms as required.
Conventionally, means for opening the upper portion of aforesaid electronic devices generally include two following types:
1. Push button and torsion spring means. The upper portion can be lifted by only utilizing a torsion spring after releasing a push button. In this type of mechanism, as the torsion spring becomes fatigue after a long time usage; the upper portion may not be lifted to a desired angle anyway.
2. Push button and hydraulic cylinder. The upper portion can be lifted after releasing a push button and then supported by a hydraulic cylinder. In this design, different weights of upper portions need to use different sizes of hydraulic cylinders. So, the design and production of the mechanism become more complicated and more expensive.
In addition to aforesaid mechanisms, there is also a two-step upper portion opening means being developed and used to lift the upper portion. However, the design is also complicated and the cost is hard to be reduced as well. Yet, there is stillroom for improvement upon a simpler and low-cost upper portion lifting means.
It is an object of this invention to provide a single-button support mechanism for opening and lifting the upper portion of an electronic device that includes a small number of parts and offers enhanced function even at a lower production cost.
The support means of the present invention utilizes a spring to take only charge of separating the upper portion from a device body of the electronic device, and leaves the supporting of the upper portion after being lifted to a rigid structure. Therefore, the spring of the present invention can be less prone to resilient fatigue like the conventional upper portion support means does. On the other hand, the rigid structure of the support mechanism in accordance with the present invention may be mass produced at lower cost, and may have a wider usage for supporting various sizes and weights of the upper portions without changing its structure.
The single-button support mechanism according to this invention includes a resilient means, a position button and a support means. The position button is located in the device body and further has a holding bar. The support means can be embodied as a cam located at the upper portion and further has a plurality of notches engageable with the holding bar. While pressing the position button, the resilient means located in the device body may make the upper portion separated from the device body. Then, the upper portion is free to be lifted rotationally upward and may be positioned notch by notch to a selected position by engaging the specific notch of the cam with the holding bar.